There's Something Odd Happening in Ponyville
by Gothic Thorn
Summary: Twilight Sparkle writes a letter to the princess hoping to explain and receive some advise on the new and puzzling behaviour of her friends. Extremely heavily hinted Flutter Pie/Pinkieshy, and lightly hinted Apple Dash.


"Dear Princess Celestia,"

Twilight Sparkle nervously glanced at the staircase certain the loud scratching of her quill would wake up Spike, and he would sleepily walk down the stairs and see the letter she would never in a million years let him write.

Twilight Sparkle tore through drawers, hoping for only a quick burst of noise, and found a quill that would be much quieter.

She cleared her throat and began.

"Something odd has been happening in Ponyville. I have no idea what to do about it or if I should try to do anything at all."

Twilight brought the quill contained in a magic cloud to scratch her chin. It was such a long story. Dare she bother the princess with it?

She began to write, "A few weeks ago all my dearest friends seemed to be getting together less and less. There had been arguing and possibly fights between them. I have no idea because as soon as I'd get close enough to any of them they'd storm off in different directions. I had been greeted by hostilities when I tried to ask anypony about it. I couldn't even pick out who'd been fighting with who. I had found a few reoccurring things and remember them almost in flashes. I remember a furious Rainbow Dash, and a Fluttershy that acted as if her very spirit had been crushed. Perhaps it is because of the constant fights. There was so much tension! I have no idea what has been resolved and what hasn't as everypony now seems to be spending all her time alone or in a smaller group. Rarity seems to just be done with all this. She's just as frustrated as I am although I'm sure she actually knows what has been going on. She's always in her boutique working on dresses, and does nothing else. I've tried spending time with her, but she just seems too hostel. I've had to take a step back.

"Maybe two weeks ago everypony seemed out and about more, though not Rarity of course, but it's still so hard to tell as eveypony seems to be keeping to themselves.

"I've found that Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie get together a lot. It seems strange but Fluttershy actually seems to get a little loud with her. One afternoon I found them having lunch together outside at a café. Fluttershy laughs more around her, and loudly too. I suppose she's just more comfortable around Pinkie. She is certainly talking more. Pinkie's outgoingness just rubs off on her I suppose. Pinkie seems really happy around her too of course. To be honest it makes me a little angry and jealous that they've been spending so much time together, when all six of us were so happy as a group.

"Rainbow Dash and Applejack also seem to have become best friends with each other instead of befriending all of us. It's hard to tell because they seem much more discreet about everything. Rainbow Dash is certainly out of the sky less. I've only seen it once or twice, but I could have sworn I saw her flying low to the ground into Sweetapple Acres trying not to be seen."

The quill dropped from Twilight Sparkle's magical grasp. This next part was going to be the hardest to write of all. She paused to make sure the house was quiet then wrote, "For the past couple of days things have gotten even stranger. Today I was walking through the park with Spike when I saw Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy lying under a tree. I was going to approach them and finally ask for some explanations and demand they answer my questions because I was really growing tired of having to guess at everything that was going on between everypony but I didn't because I noticed they were lying way too clos—"

The tip of the quill had broken off. "Oh," the violet mare muttered as she scavenged through more drawers, careful to stay quiet, and found yet another quill. "Come on, Twilight." There was no need to rush and start writing run-on sentences. She finish writing her thought. It had a such sense of finality to it.

"I noticed they were lying way too close to each other."

Twilight Sparkle remembered it all too well. Pinkie Pie's head was resting on Fluttershy's front legs, her nose nuzzling the flank of her neck. Fluttershy's wing was wrapped around Pinkie, pulling her closer.

Something about it completely unnerved her. She wanted to turn away and hurry home for fear of Spike seeing them. She had pushed him to go ahead of her at a quicker pace, while she looked back a moment.

They looked so peaceful. Fluttershy's hair, the perfect shade of Pinkie's flank fell around them in waves. Pinkie's mane, that complimented perfectly with the soft yellow of Fluttershy, brushed against her chin so she'd smile contently with only lips, and closed eyes. Pinkie was silent, looking up at her friend with tender affection and adoration. They were completely engrossed in the world they only found when they were together. She sighed feeling deep affection for her friends. True they were now spending next to no time with her, but she couldn't help but feel happy for them.

It was then that she wondered if it could possibly be the same way for Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Suddenly she felt very lonely. She figured that was why Rarity had shut herself in. Rarity probably figured Twilight wouldn't understand. In a way that was true.

She stared blankly at her unfinished letter, unsure of how to finish it.

Finally she crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the trash. Somehow she'd figure this mess out on her own. It just wasn't the thing to write to the princess about. At least not yet.

Twilight blew out her candle and made her way up the stairs.

Eventually those four might get settled with each other enough to come back together as a group. If not, she really would try to feel happy for them.

Meanwhile, Rarity stumbled through a room full of semi-darkness. Her hoofs tripping through unraveled fabrics, scatters of scissors, ribbons, coloured pencils, and broken mannequins. She fumbled around desperately until she came across some paper and a pencil. She threw herself into her desk, and brushing her knotted mane back, she began to write.

"Dear Princess Celestia, It is in my deepest regret to say that I now understand how it feels to have your heart broken..."

* * *

Thank you for reading my first MLP fan fiction! I actually first thought this would be a comedy, but as I was writing it turned into this. As much as I love Flutter Pie/Pinkieshy I'm not settled on an otp just yet and definitely plan on experimenting. Oh yeah, I don't own the characters. Reviews are quite welcome and appreciated.


End file.
